hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
70431 The Lighthouse of Darkness
'70431 The Lighthouse of Darkness '''is a set that was released on January 1, 2020. Description ''Welcome to the LEGO® Hidden Side universe, where physical and digital worlds merge to provide an incredible, single or multiplayer augmented reality (AR) experience. This lighthouse of darkness (70431) playset combines the open creative play of LEGO building toys with app so that interaction with the model triggers events in the digital world. Cool interactive building toy for kids Simply scan this lighthouse of darkness model with a smart device, equipped with the free Hidden Side AR app, to reveal an amazing digital world. Here, kids can explore and solve mysteries, hunt ghosts and battle the boss ghost Joe Ishmael. And with 5 cool minifigures, they also get to enjoy endless hands-on LEGO role-play fun! An ever-changing digital play experience The LEGO Hidden Side universe is set in the fictional town of Newbury, where ghosts haunt people and buildings. The augmented reality play experience is constantly enhanced through new content, ghosts and special events. *''Children aged 8 and up can enjoy an immersive single or multiplayer augmented reality (AR) experience with this LEGO® lighthouse of darkness playset – that cleverly combines physical and digital LEGO play.'' *''What’s in the box? This AR playset includes a digitally interactive Hidden Side lighthouse model with cliff, rocks and a jetty, plus a jet ski and Jack, Parker, Skeleton, Jennie Napo and Claus Stormward minifigures.'' *''This LEGO® lighthouse model reveals an amazing digital world when viewed through a smart device equipped with the Hidden Side AR app. Kids then get to hunt ghosts, solve mysteries and battle boss ghost Joe Ishmael.'' *''Looking for an ideal birthday or any-other-day gift for kids aged 8 and up? This LEGO® Hidden Side augmented reality toy makes a great gift for LEGO building fans and kids who love virtual reality and video games.'' *''When built, the multifunctional LEGO® Hidden Side The Lighthouse of Darkness (70431) model measures over 11" (29cm) high, 8" (22cm) wide and 7" (18cm) deep.'' *''Battery-free building toy. The Hidden Side AR app is compatible with selected iOS and Android devices. Please check compatibility at www.LEGO.com/devicecheck. Children should ask parents' permission before going online.'' *''Getting started with this LEGO® Hidden Side augmented reality building kit is child's play. You'll find easy-to-follow building instructions in the box and online. So tear open the brick bags and let the fun begin!'' *''The LEGO® Hidden Side universe isset in the fictional town of Newbury, where ghosts haunt people and buildings. The augmented reality play experience is constantly enhanced through new content, ghosts and events.'' *''LEGO® Hidden Side AR toys meet the highest industry standards and quality criteria to ensure that the LEGO bricks and pieces are consistent, compatible and continue to connect and pull apart easily – every time.'' *''At the LEGO Group, we drop, heat, crush, twist and analyze our building bricks and pieces to make sure every playset meets the highest global safety and quality standards.''The Lighthouse of Darkness 70431 - LEGO Shop US Gallery LEGO-Hidden-Side-70431-The-Lighthouse-of-Darkness-1-640x602.jpg References Category:Hidden Side Category:2020 Category:2020 Sets Category:Sets Category:Winter 2020 Category:Winter 2020 sets